


College Is Rough

by camilamjam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shallura if you squint, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texting, University, both are pining hard, duh lol, kinda a text fic, kiss, klance, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camilamjam/pseuds/camilamjam
Summary: Lance did not have a roommate for a while, having a decent sized apartment that was soon to change when he realized that a new friend needed a place to go.





	1. A Place To Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I was being honest, I was a little excited, this pretty cute boy is probably going to be my roommate.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you." Keith said to me, looking over at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the usernames for everyone...
> 
> thetailor - Lance  
> bananaboi - hunk  
> pidgeon - pidge  
> shiro - shiro  
> AAAllura - Allura  
> keef- keith

 

 

 

> **Group Chat -- college sucks**

 

 **bananaboi:** pidge the living room is a mess

 

 **pidgeon:**  too bad I was binging Netflix

 

 **bananaboi:** clean ittt

 

 **pidgeon:** I'm doing homework I don't want to

 

 **pidgeon:** ill do it later

 

 **bananaboi:** fine

 

 **thetailor:** can you guys not fight in the group chat

 

 **pidgeon:** we will fight all we want lance

 

 **pidgeon:** you don't even have a roommate

 

 **thetailor:** that's not my fault!! 

 

 **bananaboi:** shhh

 

 **bananaboi:** you guys wanna hang out? I have nothing to do

 

 **pidgeon:** I'm doing homework but I'm almost done. we should watch a movie

 

 **thetailor:** lame

 

 **pidgeon:** what idea do you have?

 

 **thetailor:** you guys can come over and we can eat pizza, play Mario Kart,  sleep

 

 **pidgeon:** I like it

 

 **bananaboi:** so are we doing that?

 

 **thetailor:** I think so

 

 **pidgeon:** yep

 

**pidgeon: @AAAllura @shiro**

 

 **pidgeon:** you lovebirds down?

 

 **shiro:** i have work tomorrow

 

 **AAAllura:** I can go, I am not doing anything for a bit.

 

 **shiro:** actually I have work at 2 PM so I think I can squeeze it in my schedule

 

 **bananaboi:** lol ok Shiro I see u

 

 **shiro:** what I just needed a second to think

 

 **pidgeon:** hey, Shiro, how is Keith doing?

 

 **thetailor:** Keith?

 

 **shiro:** hes fine, he is still staying over, hasnt found a place yet. 

 

 **pidgeon:** dang

 

 **bananaboi:** are we leaving him at shiro's or is he coming to our sleepover

 

 **shiro:** i mean if i asked he'd just say no. i can add him just in case

 

 **pidgeon:** yeah add him, he hasnt messaged me in a while, im worried

 

 **shiro:** okay.

 

**shiro added keef to college sucks**

 

 **thetailor:** who even

 

 **keef:** what is this

 

 **shiro:** what are you doing later

 

 **keef:** nothing?

 

 **shiro:** then you can come to the sleepover

 

 **keef:** wtf no??

 

 **pidgeon:** come on keithhhhh

 

 **keef:** I dont even know who's going

 

 **pidgeon:** Allura is going, Shiro is going, I am going, Lance is going, Hunk is going.

 

 **keef:** i dont know lance and hunk

 

 **pidgeon:** you can get to know them

 

 **keef:** i dont want to go

 

 **pidgeon:** you have no choice

 

 **keef:** who is hosting this

 

 **thetailor:** me

 

 **keef:** who even are you

 

 **thetailor:** ouch im lance

 

 **thetailor:** who are you???

 

 **keef:** Keith Kogane. 

 

 **thetailor:** WOAH wait i think i know you from somewhere

 

 **thetailor:** you were one of the top students in highschool

 

 **keef:** I guess

 

 **shiro:** what time are we doing this?

 

 **pidgeon:** i say in an hour we should be there.

 

 **pidgeon:** get ready losers

 

 **thetailor:** dang ok geez i have to clean

 

 **pidgeon:** too bad you have no one to help you lolololol

 

 **thetailor:** :< see having no roommate isnt always good

 

 **keef:** no roommate?

 

 **thetailor:** yeah i live alone, my apartment is meant for 2 people but my old roommate just left one day.

 

 **pidgeon:** cause you're annoying

 

 **thetailor:** HEY I AM NOT ANNOYING i am the most least annoying person ever.

 

 **pidgeon:** lol

 

 **pidgeon:** lance me and hunk are already half way there

 

 **thetailor:** wtf arent you supposed to wait an hour

 

 **pidgeon:** yeah but i didnt want to so be ready to unlock your door.

 

 **thetailor:** follar mi vida

 

 **shiro:** language, lance

 

 **shiro:** i am taking Keith over, also, Lance, you said that you do not have a roommate and my brother has been looking for a room for a while.

 

 **thetailor:**  ?

 

 **shiro:** so i thought maybe you guys can talk about that

 

 **thetailor:** I dont know him tho

 

 **shiro:** did you know the last guy you shared a room with

 

 **thetailor:** no

 

 **shiro:** my point

 

 **thetailor:** geez you're such a dad

 

 **shiro:** I try

 

* * *

 

 

I laughed a little, sighing as I scrubbed the counters of the kitchen. I almost fell down when I heard a knock on my door. Running over, unlocking it and pulling the door open.

 

"Pidge, Hunk, hey!" I said, smiling awkwardly, not expecting them to be there so fast.

 

Hunk pulled me into a hug, a very very tight hug. Pidge just walked into the apartment with a wave. 

 

"I missed you, bro!" Hunk yelled, making pidge sigh, telling him that he does this every time he sees me after a short amount of time. "I don't always do this..." he mumbled, letting go of me.

 

I heard a car door shut, I stepped past Hunk to look over at the parking lot.  I saw Shiro leave his car, Allura following behind him, I didn't think much of it until I saw another person stepping out of the back seat. He had a red hoodie on and tight black pants. Not to mention a mullet, a freaking mullet. I laughed to myself when I saw him, he ended up looking at me as I did so, I looked away quickly and went into the apartment, leaving the door open for everyone.

 

"How is your apartment already this messy?" Pidge mumbled under their breath.

 

"Hey!" I yelled, "It's not that bad..." 

 

"Sure." They laughed.

 

"Hey, guys!" Allura stepped in, placing a small box on the counter. "Housewarming present." she smiled.

 

"Oh, thank you, Allura," I say to her, she nodded in response, sitting down on the couch where Shiro was.

 

I watched as the other guy hesitated to step in, I guess that's Keith. 

 

"Mullet," I mumbled, earning a small glare from him as he crossed his arms.

 

I walked by him, shutting the door before the sound of a doorbell made me jump.

 

"¡Santo infierno!" I yelled, everyone, staring at me, "My bad." I laughed, opening the door curiously.

 

It was the pizza guy, of course. I grabbed the pizza, thanking him as he left. I had payed him online so it would be less awkward. I stepped back into the living room and placed the pizza on the coffee table.

 

"Finally!" Pidge groaned.

 

"You were here for 3 minutes." I glare at them.

 

"Still, I was hungry." They smirked, opening the box and shoving a slice into their mouth.

 

I sigh, sitting down onto the couch next to Hunk, I had a pretty small couch so there already wasn't much room. Especially when there was already 4 other people on it. I looked up at Keith to see him on his phone sitting on the arm of the couch. 

 

"Keith, interact with other humans," Shiro spoke.

 

"Huh?" He looked up from his phone. "No one was speaking."

 

"True." Pidge said, they sighed and jumped up, "What are we gonna do?" 

 

"I know," Shiro told them. "Movie." I already groaned I didn't feel like watching a movie, but, Shiro is pretty much the dad so whatever he said stuck.

 

"Fiiinee..." I say, turning on the TV and grabbing the controller. I switched on Netflix and flipped through until Pidge grabbed the controller.

 

"I have movie ideas!" They searched one up and immediately played it. 

 

I gave a small sigh as I turned off the light, shoving a piece of pizza into my mouth.

 

"So, Keith," Shiro whispered, I only heard them because I was the closest person to them. I acted like I didn't of course. "Aren't you going to talk about how you are looking for a place?"

 

"What? No!" he said to him, crossing his arms. 

 

"Come on." Shiro nudged him.

 

"Not happening."

 

"Hm, fine," Shiro said, poking my arm. 

 

I looked up curiously, was this about the house thing? I really couldn't tell. All I know is when I looked up, Keith looked triggered as hell.

 

"Yes?" I asked, causing Shiro to show a note he wrote on his phone, not wanting to cause a disturbance to anyone watching the movie.

 

The note said, ' Hey, my brother, Keith, has been looking for a place to stay for a while now, I told you in the group chat but he really doesn't want to talk about it. He's just antisocial. Maybe you can bring it up? I feel like he would listen if you brought it up.' I sighed and nodded, mumbling a "later." as we watched the movie.

 

About 20 minutes had gone by and I looked over at everyone. Pidge and Hunk were asleep and Shiro and Allura were totally cuddling on the couch. I looked over at Keith, he was actually watching the movie. I nudged his arm slightly, him immediately looking over at me. 

 

"Uh, hey, Shiro wanted me to talk to you about your apartment situation. I mean, I know I don't know you that much but I really wouldn't mind another person here." I spoke softly so I wouldn't wake Pidge and Hunk up.

 

He stared at me, It was pretty awkward.

 

"Wait, really?" He blinked.

 

"Yeah, I guess?" I reply, was I really getting a roommate? 

 

If I was being honest, I was a little excited, this pretty cute boy is probably going to be my roommate.

 

"Thank you." He said to me, looking over at the TV.

 

* * *

 

I can't believe that happened.

 

I did not expect for him to actually offer me to be his roommate. I mean, eventually, he was going to bring it up, Shiro wouldn't stop talking about it in the car on the way to this place. I looked over at Lance, he was falling asleep, I would be lying if I said I didn't watch him fall asleep. I peeled my eyes away from him, looking at Shiro and Allura who were asleep as well.

 

"Dammit." I groaned, I was always the last person to fall asleep in any social event, sleepover, anything. 

 

Anyways, I ended up going to sleep, I had no choice.

 

It was pretty awkward when I woke up, leaning onto Lance as if he was a pillow.


	2. dirty dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidgeon: [image sent]
> 
>  
> 
> pidgeon: I ship it

**Group chat -- college sucks**

 

 **pidgeon:** **[** image sent **]**

 

 **pidgeon:** I ship it

 

 **shiro:** oh

 

 **AAAllura:** thats adorable.

 

 **AAAllura:** shiro, did we take Keith with us?

 

 **shiro:** no. hes practically moving in so i didn't think i needed to.

 

 **pidgeon:** boi

 

* * *

 

 

_ding...ding...ding_

 

I woke up to the noise of dinging coming from my phone. I soon realized it was not my phone, it was a small red iPhone sitting on top of the coffee table. I felt pressure on my shoulder, looking over to see Keith resting his head on me. Of course, my bisexual thoughts went to thinking how cute he looked.

 

"Jesus, Lance," I say, not noticing that I said it.

 

I stared at him for a moment before realizing how bad my situation was. I had to make a choice. I could move and hope he doesn't wake up or sit there awkwardly.

 

I decided to do neither.

 

* * *

 

**Private Message - Pidgeon**

 

 **thetailor:** help

 

 **pidgeon:** what

 

 **thetailor:** Keith is sleeping on me

 

 **pidgeon:** I know

 

 **thetailor:** what

 

 **pidgeon: [** image sent **]**

 

 **thetailor:** w h y 

 

 **pidgeon:** what do you need help with

 

 **thetailor:** i dont wanna wake him up but i dont want it to be awkward

 

 **pidgeon:** sorry cant help you

 

 **thetailor:** i hate you

 

 **pidgeon:** lol ily too

 

 **thetailor:** omg

 

 **pidgeon:** what

 

 **thetailor:** i gytg hees wak ing up

 

 **pidgeon:** rip

 

* * *

 

 I opened my eyes to the same living room from last night. I blinked a bit before hearing someone speak.

 

"Buenos días..." he says quietly, it's Lance.

 

"uh.." I mumble, lifting my head and backing up a bit, trying not to be awkward. "Where is Shiro?" I ask, realizing it wasn't just Shiro gone as I look around.

 

"Oh, they left." Lance sighs, handing me my phone as he held his own.

 

I take it and turn it on, checking my conversations, especially the " **college sucks** " group chat. I saw an image of me sleeping on Lance and immediately yelled at Pidge.

 

* * *

 

**Group chat -- college sucks**

 

 **keef:** pI dGE

 

 **pidgeon:** morning how was your pillow

 

 **keef:** i hate you

 

 **pidgeon:** k

 

 **keef:** why did you take photos of me

 

 **pidgeon:** they werent just you, it was of you and lance

 

 **pidgeon:** duh

 

 **keef: __** did you have to send that here

 

 **pidgeon:** yes

 

 **pidgeon:** yes i did

 

* * *

 

 

 I groan, I looked up at Lance laughing as he read the messages on his phone. I ended up reading over them again and laughed myself, seeing Lance start talking in the chat again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group chat -- college sucks**

 

 **thetailor:** pidge has taken photos of me doing worse

 

 **keef:** do I wanna know

 

 **thetailor:**  maybe

 

 **keef:** no thanks

 

 **thetailor:** u sure?

 

 **keef:** yes

 

* * *

 

 

"You're really sure?" I ask, looking up at him.

 

"I am 100% sure." Keith shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

 

"Fine." I sigh, facing towards the messy room.

 

I hum as I get up off of the couch, picking up the pizza box from the coffee table and closing it, putting it into the fridge. I walk back into the room with a wet towel and wipe off the table, picking up a pillow of the ground as I do so, throwing it at Keith.

 

"You gonna help?" I ask him, smirking.

 

"Oh, yeah." He says, hopping to his feet and picking things off the floor.

 

We finally finish cleaning the room and I look around stretching a bit. It looked really good, like really really good. I guess I just needed a bit of help to make the room have it's spark again. I walk over to him, he let out a huff and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him and mimicked his huff, laughing.

 

"We are a good team." I smiled.

 


	3. Moved In

It's been a week.

 

Just one week. That week went by very fast, Shiro had dropped off a ton of my stuff, I still had some stuff to go get, but other than that I had everything I needed. I couldn't believe I was already moved in. I filled out paperwork for the apartment and I was considered a resident. Lance was so welcoming, it was pretty nice. He helped me open a lot of my boxes, but rambled about my mullet.

 

Right now I was just waking up, my room was pretty small, it made sense because Lance was the first person to get in here so he chose the bigger room. I had a class in the morning so I had set alarms, which were going off now.

 

"Ugh." I groaned, turning off the loud beeping from my phone.

 

I rolled out of the bed and walked out of the room into the hall, shoving my phone in the pockets of my jeans. I jumped hearing another door shut, seeing Lance walk out tiredly.

 

"Hey..." he mumbles, walking by me into the bathroom, soon walking back out with a face mask.

 

"Why are you awake?" I ask him. I was pretty curious because it's such an awkward time to be awake, it was only 8:00, which, well, could be just a normal time to wake up.

 

"Me and Hunk have classes now." He nods, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Wait, really?" I ask I wonder if he had the same class as me and I had never seen him. "I have class now." 

 

"Wait!" He stares at me for a second, looking at me up and down, making me blush. "I have seen you before! Not just in highschool!" He yells.

 

"Oh... I never saw you." 

 

"Ouch!" He crosses his arms, "Mean!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Group Chat -- college sucks**

 

 **bananaboi:** im tired :(

 

 **pidgeon:** lol i dont have class for another 4 hours.

 

 **bananaboi:** wow

 

 **pidgeon:** hunk did u make breakfast

 

 **bananaboi:** yes

 

 **pidgeon:** i love u

 

 **bananaboi:** k

 

**shiro: @keef**

 

 **keef:** what

 

 **shiro:** how is it

 

 **keef:** ??

 

 **shiro:** the apartment

 

 **keef:** its ok

 

 **shiro:** ok? just ok

 

 **keef:** yeah

 

 **thetailor:** wow

 

 **keef:** ?

 

 **thetailor:** im hurt

 

 **keef:** im talking about the apartment not u

 

 **thetailor:** so im good?

 

 **keef:** :/

 

* * *

 

 "Never said no." Lance mumbled, looking up at me with a wink.

 

"Shut up." I groan, going over to the couch where my hoodie was, for some reason.

 

I slipped it on and pulled an elastic from my arm and put it around my hair. I saw Lance glance at me and look away, going over to the sink to wash off his face mask. A few moments pass and my phone alarms again, this meant I had to go to the class.

 

"Well, you coming with me?" I ask him, he looks up at me as he dries off his face.

 

"Yeah." He nods, going into his room and coming out with a plain blue t-shirt with a blue flannel wrapped around his waist with white converse. "Let's go."

 

Holy hell he looked good.

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat -- college sucks**

 

 **pidgeon:** guys thats gay

 

 **keef:** what no its not

 

 **bananaboi:** v gay

 

 **shiro:** are you guys going to class?

 

 **keef:** yes

 

 **shiro:** are you texting and driving

 

 **keef:** what no

 

 **shiro:** lance is driving?

 

 **keef:** yes

 

 **shiro:** good.

 

 **bananaboi:** stop being a dad

 

 **pidgeon:** ikr

 

 **bananaboi:** i gtg

 

 **pidgeon:** bye

 

 **bananaboi:** bye

 

* * *

 

 I walked by Keith, we were pretty close to the lecture classroom so we chatted a bit about random things, mostly about having Shiro as a brother.

 

"Lance!" I heard a yell from behind us, I turned around to see Hunk waving. "Hey bro!"

 

"Hey bro." I yell back, motioning for him to come over, which was kind of a mistake as he lifted me up in a hug, soon setting me down and patting Keith's shoulder.

 

I could practically see how awkward Keith was, "Chill." I mumble, seeing people walk into the lecture classroom.

 

Keith nods, watching people walk in, soon, motioning for us to follow him in. I end up walking next to him and sitting down near the back with him, Hunk had left us to sit near the front, with Shay. I now know why I  barely see Keith, he always sits in the back! I normally sat with Shay and Hunk, like a third wheel. It felt pretty nice to get away for a bit.

 

I sat my bag on the table and put my head down, only to be nudged as Keith glared at me.

 

"Really?" He asked, making me groan and sit up, listening to the boring lecture.

 


	4. Reviewing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay?" I ask him, looking away and at the road.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about you."

That was the worse lecture yet.

 

I mean, it wasn't a bad lecture, I just had to listen to most of it. I normally take a nap and get it done, especially useless ones for notes, I don't really study them anyway. Every time I put my head down, I could feel Keith's glare, causing me to get up and act like I know what I'm doing, taking useless notes. Once it was over, I had never felt so free in my life. I was getting ready to run down the steps until I saw Hunk wave at me as he left with Shay.

 

"Aw, man," I grumble, gathering my stuff in my hands since I was too lazy to get a drawstring bag.

 

"What's wrong?" Keith follows behind me, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Hunk left without me." I moan.

 

"Ah," He nods, "Can't you just follow him out?" He asks.

 

"I don't feel like running," I state.

 

He rolls his eyes, and walks past me, making his way down the steps.

 

"Where are you going?" I ask.

 

"To the apartment." He mumbles, continuing.

 

"You forgot your pencil!" I yell, throwing it at him.

 

"Ouch!" He yells back, picking it up and shoving it in his bag, rubbing the back of his head.

 

I laugh, running by him and jumping down the stairs, "Beat you to the car." I whistle.

 

"I thought you didn't feel like running!" He groans, chasing after me.

 

"I suddenly felt the urge," I smirk, turning my head forward and running out the doors.

 

* * *

 

  **Group Chat -- college sucks**

 

 **pidgeon:** hunk when u get home can u bring me home a vanilla frappe with extra whipped cream pls

 

 **bananaboi:** what no u didnt even clean

 

 **pidgeon:** well duh i dont like to clean

 

 **pidgeon:** but u know what i like

 

 **bananaboi:** what

 

 **pidgeon:** frappes

 

 **bananaboi:** omg

 

 **pidgeon:** ill pay you back pls

 

 **bananaboi:** fine but not now im with shay

 

 **pidgeon:** bring shay with u

 

 **shiro:** solves every problem

 

 **pidgeon:** yes it does shiro, thank you for pitching in

 

 **shiro:** welcome

 

* * *

 

 

"First!" I huffed, leaning onto the car, breathing heavily.

 

"Ugh." Keith groans, opening the car door to the passenger side.

 

"You owe me by the way," I smirked once again, opening my side and getting in.

 

"I don't owe you anything." He glares, crossing his arms after he buckled the seatbelt.

 

"Yes, you do~" I laugh.

 

"No, I don't. We didn't agree on this." Keith stares.

 

"And I didn't agree on college but look where I am." I close the door, buckling my seatbelt.

 

"What do you mean?" He asks.

 

"My mom wants me to be smart and help out the family so she sent me to college," I explain, "I really didn't want to go, I rather stay home and do jobs that don't need an amazing college education and just help out from there."

 

"Oh." He nods, looking forward at the windshield as I backed out.

 

I took the car onto the road, driving by different places, I glanced at Keith who looked pretty bummed out.

 

"You okay?" I ask him, looking away and at the road.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about you."

 

"What?" I look at him again in confusion.

 

"OH!" He yells, "I meant you as in the college thing, like you not wanting to be here and rather be home." He said quickly, his face already heated.

 

"Oh, okay." I nod, continuing down the street till the apartment complex came into sight.

 

* * *

 

  **Group Chat -- college sucks**

 

 **AAAllura:** im doing a project and i need audio of you guys saying some of the lines pls

 

 **shiro:** id be glad to

 

 **bananaboi:** i gotchu

 

 **pidgeon:** im gonna help u but i still have my own project to do

 

 **AAAllura:** yeah yeah i know

 

 **AAAllura:**   **@keef @thetailor**

 

 **keef:** thats okay

 

 **AAAllura:** what about lance

 

 **keef:** he's driving but he said yes

 

 **AAAllura:** okay, thank you guys 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Allura said thank you," I mumbled, stepping out of the car since we had just stopped at the complex.

 

"Cool." Lance states, "Race into the apartment?" He smirks.

 

"No."

 

"Aw, boring." He whines, "You already owe me anyway."

 

"I don't owe you." I step past him, taking the keys out of his hand and shoving them in the doorknob, twisting it and pushing it open.

 

"Hmph." He mumbles behind me.

 

I roll my eyes as I walk in leaving the door open for him, which was generous of me. I sat down on the couch and looked over the notes I had taken.

 

"Wow, you actually read the notes you take?" He laughs.

 

"Yes." I look up at him with a blank stare.

 

"But you already heard the talk once, why read over it again?" He explains.

 

I guess that did kind of make sense.

 

"Well, I write it down to look over if I ever need to remember something for a project." I sigh, not feeling like explaining.

 

"Seems legit." He nods, jumping onto the couch, making my stuff fall.

 

"Lance!" I yell.

 

"You don't like that?" He smirks, bouncing on the couch.

 

"No, I don't." I groan, pushing his face with my hand.

 

"Too baadddd..." He laughs, causing me to soon join in.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wassup! thanks for reading my terrible fics...
> 
> feel free to hit me up on tumblr- Camilamjam
> 
> see you in the next chapter..


End file.
